


Idea!!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: not a story just an idea BUT i'll probably write this
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

OK SO   
basically  
what would you guys think if i wrote a multichapter fic about villain sbi??  
it goes something like this: (with respawn mechanics, but its very painful)  
Phil doesn't join. Wilbur blows up L'manberg and escapes alongside Techno.  
Wilbur and Techno set up a secret base in the forest and no one sees them for a few months  
Tommy burns down George's house and gets exiled  
Angry and betrayed, Tommy eventually joins up with Wilbur and Techno. They welcome him with open arms.  
He learns of their plans (basically to be a nuisance in the new L'manberg) and, still bitter, goes along with it  
He trains with them for a few months and gets stronger and better at fighting. Between the three of them, they're loving and caring, but to outsiders they're violent and coldhearted.   
Tommy fans his anger and bitterness, using it to push himself to grow stronger  
Finally, they enact their first attack - burning down houses in L'manberg. They get in and out without being seen.  
They celebrate, that night, while the citizens of L'manberg are frightened and scared.  
The second attack, they are caught, and Tommy has a cold standoff with Tubbo before they make an escape (killing or seriously injuring multiple people in the process)  
Tubbo is distraught, blaming himself and scared of this new Tommy.  
Tommy, back at the base, feels both sad and satisfaction. He shoves down his negative emotions in favor of chasing that satisfaction, and from the outside he appears cold and emotionless. Only Wilbur and Techno know the inner turmoil that Tommy is feeling.   
After a couple more encounters, Tubbo, out of options, reaches out to Phil for help.  
Phil, hearing about what his sons have become, immediately comes to L'manberg.  
He tries to reach out to his children, but he doesn't know where their base is.  
When his boys next attack L'manberg, Phil confronts them. They escape and regroup in their base.

There's two endings here -

Ending 1. The "Bad" Ending  
After more encounters with Phil, the boys don't budge. The story ends with Tommy bitterly thinking about the good old days, when he was surrounded by his friends in L'manberg. He shoves these memories to the back of his mind and instead thinks about how he fits in better with Wilbur and Techno, and how powerful their standing is.

Ending 2. The "Good" Ending  
After more encounters with Phil, the boys resolve begins to crumble and eventually they give in. They go to him, one by one, and slowly they begin the path to redemption. It ends on a positive note, with the boys started on the path of redemption.

Since I'm probably going to write this, which ending do you guys want?? (I might write both, we'll see)


	2. ok so

ok so im probably gonna go the bad ending as the "true" ending because im a sucker for that good angst BUT i might write the good ending as a little "what-if" thing or i could write two versions of the story, one with the bad ending and one with the good ending.. what do y'all think??


End file.
